


The King's Reward

by Beware_The_Tristero



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alchemist Tony, Alien Rituals, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Begging, Biting, Blood Magic Rituals, Bottom Tony Stark, Demon Deals, Demon!Loki, Drinking, Flirty Tony, Graphic Description, Happy Ending, Jotnar Army, Jotun!Loki, King Loki, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, Loki is a Great King, M/M, Magic, Mating Rituals, Necromancer Thanos, Non-Graphic Violence, One shot?, Partying, Possessive Loki, Powerful Loki, Protective Tony Stark, Rituals, Spells & Enchantments, Swearing, Teasing, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Top Loki (Marvel), Trades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:44:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14269176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beware_The_Tristero/pseuds/Beware_The_Tristero
Summary: Pairing: Demon!Loki/Alchemist!TonyRating: ExplicitSummary: With his homeland under siege (thanks to some demented Necromancer who has a hard-on forDeathof all things) Tony, the last of the Carbonell and Stark Clans, must trawl through the ancient magics of his family’s past in order to find a solution.Or so the Chieftain has demanded; it is, therefore,quite a shamethat Tony not onlyhatesmagic but has never drawn a rune, cast a spell or even bothered crafting a wand or staff orwhateverthe weird,glowing-stickhis mother used to parade around with was.However, with the fate of an entire Country (possibly the world as they know it) in his hands, the young genius downs his tools and hits the books.Summoning up his own demon army can’t be that difficult, can it?Warnings include: Loki! Demon!Loki, sexual favours as payment, anal sex, dom/sub, dark!magic, biting, marking, rituals, rites, snarky!Tony, snarky!Loki, non-graphic fighting/battles/death, demon!Jotnar.





	The King's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own (or claim to own) the characters featured in this non-profit piece of fiction. I am merely using them, their likenesses and settings for my own entertainment (and hopefully the entertainment of others). 
> 
> So, a little note on the “world” here (as I aren’t wasting my usual time building up details; I just want to get back into this pairing/fandom in hopes of lighting a fire under my arse = I have _too many_ fics to finish). I’m envisioning a Victorian/Renaissance type deal; think Industrial Revolution meets those cool RPG games with tribes/territories and the like. 
> 
> However, the settings aren’t really going to make a difference; I wanted to write SMUT and therefore, I did! 
> 
> ; 3
> 
>  
> 
> **Prologue:**
> 
> _The Land of Midgard is a land fraught with conflict, triumph and loss; once a Realm amongst Nine, the human population sought to abandon the old ways of magic and pushed the ancient, immortal beings they’d once revered to the very edges of the world._
> 
> _Short-lived but progressive, the mortals struggled and thrived, lived and died but always, _always_ kept moving forwards; a mechanical creation here, a special medicine there and soon, much to the Gods’ annoyance, they had moved on to leave the _old ways_ behind._
> 
> _However, amidst their prosperity came a great upset to the natural order; they simply weren’t dying at the same rate and in the same numbers that they used to._
> 
> __Death_ , out of all the deities, was the most displeased; it was then that she turned to one of her most ardent followers, the promise of marriage taunting her lips should he even up the score._
> 
> _Thanos, a mortal who’d long since lost his virtue, humanity and sanity could not have been more swift in his acceptance of the task._
> 
> _Ten years have passed since then and now, their burgeoning technology and medicine no match for the walking-dead sent to slay them, every territory from Wakanda to New Yorkshire faces extinction unless someone can summon a force to rival the foe..._

“Nick, look, I just don’t know what you want me to say” he sighed for what felt like the thousandth time that morning whilst he poured a few more gold-signets onto the scales; “I’ve been a merchant since I was sixteen and, as much as I hate to admit it, I take after Howard, not my mother” he added, his eyes purposefully avoiding the stoically glaring Chieftain.

“Oh well, I guess that excuse is _really_ going to help when Thanos’ hoards scour over our walls and bust through the gates now, isn’t it?” he huffed, his tightly folded arms all but cracking the taught leather that seemed to ensconce him from head to foot, adding to his already menacing aura. “Or, perhaps, you’re going to throw money, exotic spices and _silks_ at him until he and his army surrender?”

Snorting, his hands moving to deposit the precious metal into three separate, leather pouches whilst his three servants continued to bag, box and (generally) tidy away his more valuable belongings, Tony cocked a brow at the glarer. “Hey, don’t take that tone with me” he huffed, his amber irises flashing. “I’m the one evacuating this territory _and_ at my own, personal expense, I might add” he reminded whilst Pepper swept by him, her beautiful features no less so for the stress she was clearly under, her hands extending a quill and parchment for him to sign.

“And it’s not as though I’m ungrateful” Fury grunted, his legs striding him to the gem scattered table which the merchant was puttering around; “you know you have everyone’s gratitude amongst the _many_ other things you have demanded in exchange...”

“ _Mer-chant_ , remember?” the younger reminded, a wink flashing the young woman’s way whilst she rolled her eyes, ruffled his hair and made her way to the expansive, formerly-decadent chamber’s exit.

“Yes, _yes_ , I know that but, oh mighty-money-maker, if I may be so bold as to pose a question you don’t have the answer to?” Nick sneered, his singular eye boring a hole into the impassive, crimson and gold accented male; “what do we do when we run out of places to hide?”

“Hmm?”

“You heard me, Stark” the taller of the two snapped, his face thunderous; “how far do you think your gold can stretch? Where, do you think, a displaced people like ours will be welcomed? Out in the Savage-Lands? Across the oceans?” he quipped, the table quaking when he slammed a hardened fist onto it.

“Hey! Careful! That’s mahogany!” the younger chided, his easy-manners dimming with his annoyance whilst he threw his hands up in exasperation; “what the hell do you expect me to do about that, huh? I’m just a man, and I can’t...”

“But what if you _can_?!” the Chieftain roared, his cape flying as he gestured to the multiple shelves loaded with books, charms and the other paraphernalia of his mother’s lost _art_ ; “Gods damn you Tony! You won’t even try!”

“The Sorcerer Supreme is the guy you want!” Tony hissed, his hands scrabbling at the shiny stones until he produced a palm-full; “that’s who I’ve been trying to get a hold of for the past three years and _that’s_ who is powerful enough to stop Thanos and those _things_ of his” he growled. “Why do you think I’ve been sending my servants across every inch of this damned land to find him, huh? Don’t you realise that I _know_ there’s a huge weight on my shoulders because of my _special_ lineage, huh?!” he spat.

“Tony...”

“Oh! So now I’m Tony again, am I?” the younger hissed whilst scattering the precious gems back across the table; “for fuck’s sake, Nick! I’m a practical man of business who likes to build and play with the very machines that banished people like my mother and her kin... hell! If the Gods really do exist and are out there then _what hope_ has a blasphemer like me got of accessing their powers, huh?” he huffed, his scowl darkening. “Tch, me being able to summon the demonic-peoples contracted to the Carbonell family is as likely as Steve’s perfect teeth dropping out or Clint becoming scared of heights” he furthered, his anger leeching into a softer, dulled annoyance thanks to the situation they faced.

And damn everything _but_ the old blow-hard before him was right.

Thanos wouldn’t stop until everyone and everything was sacrificed to his _Mistress_...

“Ugh... _fine_ ” he grumbled, the silence having yawned out uncomfortably between them even whilst his servants continued to mill-around one of the larger rooms of the Stark’s ancestral manor-house. “It’ll be at least three weeks until the hoard arrives and, since the City should be fully evacuated in one, that gives me ten to twelve days to try some of those cockamamie spells without anyone being around to get hurt...”

“You can’t be serious” Nick muttered, his anger flaring up for any entirely different reason; “damn-it boy! I want you to try summoning _not_ to think of ridiculous and reckless ways to get yourself killed” he growled. “If you’re going to do this then we, as a community, are going to...”

“Be in my way and not able to escape if worse comes to worse” Tony cut in, his tone resolute; “look, I’m a crafty guy and my horse is one of the fastest to be found anywhere within the Kingdom of Amercia*” he reminded. “And if, like I already _know_ , I can’t bring in some much needed help then I’ll meet the rest of you at the Border-lands, it’s really no big deal” he shrugged before flashing the Chieftain a bright, shit-eating smile; “and that way you’ll be so much more indebted to me, won’t you?”

~*~*~*~ 

The manor, he thought, hadn’t been this quiet since his father had died...

“Tch, I must be out of my Gods damned mind” he muttered to the dust bunnies and tattered drapes which ghosted through the tall, cylindrical room; no one, not even the servants, had been allowed to enter this place after his mother had passed away.

Howard had expressly forbidden it.

“Okay... okay, so... chalk, check, ridiculously sharp, curvy-dagger, check, candles made from super-rare bees wax, check, weird looking feathers, teeth, scales and a whole bucket of candies for fuck knows what reason... check, check and double check” he quipped, his eyes casting a dubious glance at the well-used, love-tattered spell-book he’d been following.

“Ugh... I _hate_ magic” he grunted; “no rules, no laws, no _sense_ ” he added before pulling himself to a stand upon the dust slathered floorboards; shit, what if the all the dirt and grime interfered with the, well, whatever the hell he was about to do?

“Heh, there’s only one way to find out” he shrugged, his gaze moving to the circles he’d drawn (and perfectly, too, he might add; science would always be his first love _but_ the beauty of maths (even the basics of angles and lines) was always something he’d admire).

“So... the runes are drawn, the feathers are placed on every fourth one and the teeth _with_ scales go... huh” he muttered, his hands plucking one of the large, opaque (probably belonging to a sea-dragon, or something) scales up and holding it near one of the burning candles.

Hmm, it’d probably make more sense to fashion these into armour for their current forces to use as opposed to summoning creatures who already used them.

Nodding, Tony promised himself that he’d find a duplicating spell and work on that after giving this (quite frankly ridiculous) plan a shot.

“Well, no more stalling” he decided, the scale placed where it should be (according to his great-grandmother’s sketches). “Gods... I can’t believe it’s taken me the better part of a day to do this” he admitted before assuming his position in a smaller set of circles, the bucket of candy (which he’d had to supply through his private stash; another expense he’d grandly whine to Fury about) at his right.

“Okay Tony, deep breath, you got this” he breathed, his eyes closing briefly before he opened them again, the incantation he was supposed to use clearly visible on a pedestal to his left; picking up the dagger, he drew the sterilised tip across the palm of his left hand and allowed a steady drip of blood to spatter the fanciest rune next his booted feet. 

“ _From across the realms of time and space,_  
I summon you now, to this place,  
Throughout the Nine my words disperse,  
Our kin were connected through this curse.  
So come to me, your hand in mine,  
Between our worlds, to severe the line,  
Your help is called for, your aid I need,  
I’ll sate your hunger, you’re free to feed.  
Therefore I ask you, at my cry,  
Do not forsake me, your favour I’ll buy,  
Hear me now, for I state your name  
And upon our oath, you’ll do the same...”

Taking a breath, his eyes quickly darting around the (he _fucking_ knew it) unaffected room, the thirty year old shrugged, resisted rolling his eyes and called out “Loki son of Laufey!”

One beat, two...

“Tch, so much for...”

“ _Anthony Edward Carbonell_ or, should that be _Stark_?”

Barely restraining (a totally manly) cry of absolute terror, Tony did his best not to stumble or jerk away (his great-grandmother’s warnings had been very clear about the Gods awful things that could happen should he leave the circles at this point) when, inside the greater ring before him, a fucking _iceberg_ sprouted.

“How the... I mean... what the _fuck_?!” he sputtered, his eyes rapidly blinking as he tried to peer through the billowing clouds of steam erupting from the frigid structure; “holy fuck... did it... did it _actually_ work?” he breathed, his irises swelling in their attempt to find someone or something within the vapour.

“Um? So _you_ are Maria’s get, are you?” an imperious voice called amongst the sound of ice break, cracking and smashing into the disused floor; “hmm, you have her eyes, I think, and your father’s _passable_ looks, I suppose” it furthered, the amused tone light but slathered with aristocratic mockery. “I did try to tell the silly girl that mating with him would be a mistake _but_ a mortal heart is so easily won by such paltry things as attraction and lust, isn’t it?”

Scowling, his head cocking to the side (his awe having given way to annoyance), Tony gave up trying to _see_ anything and instead folded his arms and snorted; if this other-worldly bastard wanted to trade insults then, by all means, that was fine by him.

Hell, the summoning had worked on his _first try_ which meant there was still, at least, eleven days before Thanos came knocking at the gates.

If he could get this _Loki_ to cooperate then, with any luck, the whole territory could be spared.

It was worth a shot.

“Yeah, us mortals and our hearts, right? That must make being locked into a slavers contract with a family of them _pretty_ humiliating for a big, bad ice-cube like you, huh?” he mused, a smirk stretching his lips as he nodded to the misty, frigid air.

“Oh? _Enslaved_ , am I?” the unseen speaker laughed; “you believe that it is _I_ whom is trapped? A marionette bound to your strings?” he close to cackled, a few flashes of green and gold crackling about the huge lump of ice (and nearly knocking Tony on his ass). “Tell me, _Anthony_ , do I look like some cowering, meek little subservient to you, hm?”

Baulking, his arms flailing to avoid the weird, lightning like sparks (and their intense heat, or was it, in fact, intense cold?), the human was beyond grateful that he’d chosen to change out of his golden finery to wear his simple, black-leather pants and cheese-cloth shirt as flashes of filthy, frigid water splashed all over him.

“Ugh! Knock it off! I’m getting soaked here!” he snapped, his limbs now trying to wave the (thankfully harmless) swathes of dust clouded water away; “Eww! Hey, what’s the big deal, anyway? Great-granny’s book says you’re meant to be some great-giant-frost-Prince, not a hissy-prissy-water-sprite!”

“ _Prissy?_ ” the voice crowed; “very well then, I have absorbed enough of the energy about this bedraggled place to present myself in full... however, you may not be so _pleased_ when I do!”

Preparing to snort, Tony found himself swallowing back with a gasp, his eyes widening as the mammoth slab of ice exploded to shower the room with hundreds upon thousands of fist and finger sized shards which (thanks to whatever crazy power his granny had sown into the artefacts he’d used) melted upon impact with a barrier that flared up around him from his rune-laced circles. 

Well... _shit_...

“Umm...”

What now stood before him (draped in looping, gold-gem-beaded necklaces, charms, bracelets and rings from protruding cobalt head-horns to obsidian clawed feet) was anything _but_ a whimsical, huffy water-spirit. 

No, what posed amidst a cacophony fractious ice was something much closer to a God sculpted out of sapphires then he’d ever thought possible.

“Well?”

And a ridiculously (you know, in a glistening-fanged, crimson-eyed, tall, broad-shouldered, tapered waist kind of way) good looking one to boot.

“Uh... _huh_ ” he found himself (intelligibly) uttering, his eyes rapidly fluttering as he struggled to take in the billowing, emerald cloak (which seamlessly matched the ornate loincloth expertly wrapped about tattoo and animal-hide-belt accented hips) attached to an armoured shoulder structure from which sharp, dragon scale lace spike curved out to mirror the (probably biological) horns which protruded from his forehead.

“Hmm? Have I struck you dumb?”

“Heh... you’re the first person to come pretty close” he admitted, his tone sheepish as he scrubbed at the back of his neck in a nervous gesture Howard had never been able to _cure_ him of; “you really are something else” he added lamely.

Great-granny’s books had not done the other-worldly creature any justice at all...

“Yes, yes, you can worship me later when you fulfil your side of the bargain” the _Jotnar_ stated, those ruby eyes rolling as though he were completely over being so openly gawked at; “now, what is it that you want from Loki, King of all Jotunheim?”

_Oh yeah..._

“Ah... ha, well... sorry, I’m not usually so...”

“ _Anthony..._ ”

“Heh... um, right” he coughed, his leather-boots scuffing the wetted floor before he straightened his shoulders and nodded towards the circular chambers only window; “in eleven days time, a demented Necromancer and his hoards dead humans, animals and fuck knows what else is going to come slamming through the city and wreck everything they touch” he said. “If they’re not stopped here, the whole Kingdom of Amercia will be open to him and then he can go onto Canadia or Mexicanious at his leisure” he added, his frown darkening. “All efforts to contact the Sorcerer Supreme have been futile and, so far, I’m the first novice to make any kind of contact with another Realm for ages” he admitted; “the Kingdoms of Europa, Britania and Celtia have all been lost...”

“Tch, you mortals and your arrogance” the taller cut in, his jet-black brows furrowing whilst the gentle shaking of his head sent his jewel-dotted, raven mane cascading over the cape; “believing that _you_ and your puny lives are capable of sustaining yourselves on merit alone” he grumbled. “You’re like a cluster of grubby, spoilt children... turning your backs on those who made you, casting us out of a land we’d all once _shared_...”

“Hey!” Tony snapped (he’d gotten over his awe the second he smelt bull-shit); “I don’t know about all this _creation_ stuff you’re peddling, but our ancient texts show you guys rampaging, killing and tormenting us back in the day...”

“Feh, and what is a little cull here or there, hmm? You do the same deer and _other_ pests, do you not?” 

“We don’t wander around in the night-time scaring the living shit out of them!” the human spat; “and we kill animals to _eat_ them, whereas _you_ guys...”

“ _Careful_ there” Loki chuckled, the dark tone of his voice sending shudders down the mortal’s spine for all the wrong (and terribly _right_ ) reasons. “There is a difference between eating and _eating_ ” he furthered, his flawless, razor sharp teeth flashing in the parody of a smile; “hmm... but more on that _later_ ” he mused with a languid stretch, his mirth diminishing whilst bored eyes regarded the window.

“You will need and army?”

“Uh... yeah?” the shorter of the pair said through another fit of rapid blinking; “I, ugh, don’t suppose you have one just, you know, lying around?”

“Hmm... a force of ten thousand should do... this Necromancer, does he have a name?”

“Thanos” the younger breathed, all elements of his usually flirty nature and disbelief fizzling; “you ever hear of him in your circles? He’s obsessed with _Lady Death_ , so I figured...”

“Umm, yes, I’ve heard of him in passing” the azure creature stated grimly; “a nasty business, that _thing_ ” he sighed, once more sounding bored. “He was banished to this plane some centuries ago by Surtur if I remember rightly... yes, and with the Infinity Gems scattered and the Gauntlet locked safely away... hmm, very well, Anthony, my army is at your disposal” he stated with a little shrug.

“W-what? _Really_? Wow man, I don’t know what to say...”

“All’s you need _say_ is that you will accept the trade” the Prince snipped, his right brow arching regally; “just a simple yes will suffice.”

“Um, _trade_? Uh... wait... what trade?” the human blinked, a thrill of _something_ trickling down his spine when the demon offered him an entirely too innocent look.

“Come now, let us not waste valuable time” he close to purred; “just be a good boy and say yes to me, what could possibly be the harm?”

“Oh, I don’t know” Tony drawled, his tone dripping with sarcasm as he crossed his arms, his right hip jutting at a jaunty angle that made the creature’s eye flash; “you could eat my soul? Torture me? Throw me into some eternal deep-freeze? Take over this whole place with the army I’ve asked you to bring here?” 

“Hmm... how strange that you’d think I would bring harm to you before setting my sights on much more important things...”

“ _Ouch_ ” the other chuckled, his hands over-dramatically reaching for his heart; “ah, rejection... you _sure_ I’m not more valuable than the whole world?”

“The way your mouth runs, could there be any mistake in the matter?” the Chaos Mage replied glibly; “however, if it is all the same to you, _dear-heart_ , I promise the trade shan’t result in your death or any further harm besetting this pathetic little place” he huffed.

“Really?”

“Tch, what could I possibly want with such a world? Surely you can tell by my garb and demeanour that a climate other than frigid cold would suit me and my kin ill? No... I have far too much invested in mine own Kingdom and plans involving another Realm, let’s say, far _grander_ than this pitiful little mud-ball” he sighed, his posture slouching into one very similar to the spell-caster’s. “So, do we have an accord?”

“Ugh... okay, _yes_ , I agree... but, um, don’t you want the candies first?”

“Hm? Oh?” the God-King close to purred; “ah... fret not for I intend to dine on something sweet after my task is completed” he chuckled, his right hand extending towards the bemused but smiling mortal. “Tis always best to have something to look forward to after one’s labours, is it not?”

~*~*~*~

The battle had been... _bloody_...

“Are... are your dragon-things just straight up _eating_ the dead?”

True to his word, after their hands had been shook (Tony could still feel the bitter cold creeping up his forearm; watching Loki’s criminally long, black tongue clean the blood away had also been... _something_ ), they’d been magically transported ( _teleported_ the demon had said; the human’s mind was (after taking a few minutes to settle his stomach) blown away by the concept... Maybe his mother had been right about him _missing out_ on magic) past the City limits.

Once there, a few fancy words, a wave or two of the metal-staff and _boom_ a wall of ice which spanned for miles from east to west and stood at least as tall as the guard-turrets circling his home-territory rumbled out of the lush-grass land. Then, within the span of Loki snapping his fingers and ordering his army to advance, a veritable plethora of demons (in all shapes, sizes and shades of blue) rushed from the frozen block with a collective roar which rattled the earth to a quiver.

If that hadn’t been enough, the taller (by a good foot and a half, damned icy bastard) had scooped him to his side with a strong arm and launched them both to stand upon the shoulder of his _little_ brother who, once they were settled, had _fucking sprinted_ to catch up.

Hell, it’d taken less than an hour to travel days worth of Countryside; he should imagine that the peoples of the small Villages they’d passed through (with, somehow, no damage or loss of life whatsoever) would be having nightmares for weeks.

And he’d more than likely be suffering right alongside them...

“Tis better that they do” the God-King stated bluntly, his crimson eyes observing the carnage as a washer-woman may have regarded her drying sheets; “performing proper funeral rites for so many would take too much time and invite plagues of diseases... and besides, there are no souls here, just husks of people and animals” he reminded. “Although, I must admit, I hadn’t thought there to be so many... is Thanos far off, think you?”

“Eh?! What, y’mean he’s not _here_?” the younger baulked, his keen eyes flitting from what had once been a vast, shimmering meadow-valley encompassed by verdant pines, ferns and the like; it was now ravaged by ice, fire, chaos, magic and dismembered parts of the dead mortals Thanos had been adding to his forces.

“Tch, of course he isn’t... why purchase a dog and bark yourself?” the sapphire creature snorted from where he lounged across his yawning brother’s shoulder; they were sat at the battle’s furthermost edge, flanked by a (similarly disinterested) legion or so of Jotun roughly Loki’s size who were all mounted upon rhino-like beasts.

“Shit... _fuck_! Then where the hell is he?” the human spat, his nimble feet padding around the broad shoulders of the giant (Helblindi; he was a nice guy of few, booming words and really good about tiny, agitated humans scampering all over him) so that he could better assess the area.

“Worry not, he has no other business, does he?” the older snorted; “once there is but a quarter of his forces left I am certain that he will... oh, wait, never-mind” he mused as he rose with a stretch and a fang sparkled laugh. “T’would seem that we have garnered our quarry’s interest... look there” he said, his right hand brandishing his staff to point at the other side of the (once luscious) field; “hmm, tis such a strange thing to see a human, raised to Titan status and dropped back again to become so low” he chuckled. “The purple colouring is particularly amusing...”

“The guy’s killed over a million people!” Tony interjected, his eyes flashing fire; “the most amusing thing about him should be how he’s going to die screaming” he hissed, his words causing his giant transport to chuckle darkly whilst Loki regarded him, his smile slinking to a smirk.

“My, my, Anthony” the demon-mage murmured; “the Carbonell legacy may not be as lost as I’d thought” he mused before leaping from his sibling to join the battalion of beast-riders, his long legs effortlessly flitting him to the front where a mammoth-like creature stood ready to receive him.

“Hey! Wait! What are you doing? We need a plan! He’s...”

“ **Fret not** ” Helblindi grunted, his left hand effortlessly reaching up to grab and transfer the human he was to protect into his outstretched palm; “ **this Thanos shall soon perish in the way that you desire, your thoughts themselves have secured it** ” he stated, his massive head nodding when the King’s forces roared onto the field.

“ **There is little to do now but wait for the inevitable...** ”

~*~*~*~

The resulting party, Tony concluded, was the best he’d thrown _ever_.

“Hey! Pep! Tell Fury to keep that Mead coming! The archers can’t get enough of it! Oh, and see if Nat can pry Clint away from them, yeah? He’s a bad influence on those beautiful women!”

The whole territory (and the few Hamlets and Villages who traded with them, the ones they’d promised to save) was dancing, singing and enjoying themselves in the expansive City-Centre amidst streamers, balloons, bands and copious amounts of food and drink.

“Woo-hoo! Tony, I don’t know how you pulled all of this off!” Rhodey laughed, his cheeks glowing with drink and pleasure; “but Gods damnit! I knew you could! I never doubted you for a second!” he crowed, a friendly arm slinging around his smaller friend’s shoulders before, to their combined shock, Loki was suddenly before him, his bored look ever so slightly _off_.

“Anthony” he drawled after draining what remained of his goblet; “for your treatment of my warriors, I give you thanks, however, my payment is still outstanding” he reminded, his crimson eyes slanting at the young Lieutenant who blinked, looked at his arm, blinked again and promptly backed away.

“Uh...” the slightly older human breathed, his tone virtually sober and more than a little alarmed; “w-well... I’ll, um, go check on Steve and Bucky... ugh, yeah, they were eyeing up some of those magic weapons so... I’ll see you later T... Um... and, uh, good-evening to you, too, your Majesty” he half-coughed before submerging himself in the crowd.

“ _Okay_... that happened” Tony said, his left hand (completely devoid of scar) sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck; “heh, come on, man, he’s my best bud and this is meant to be a _party_ , you know?” he chuckled.

“ _Best bud_ does not translate well through the AllSpeak” Loki grumbled, his beautiful face pinched by agitation; “what does that mean? Are you and he intended to each other?” he asked, his nostrils flaring. “I cannot scent him upon you so if you _are_ lovers...”

“ _Lovers_?!” the brunette choked, his red, gold-thread-patterned tunic stained with the wine which spilt from his own glass (which nearly slipped from his right hand thanks to the shock which rocked him); “whoa... that’s, hell, that’d _funny_ if you didn’t look so pissed about it” he tried to chuckle. “Rhodey is my oldest friend, we trained together in the Garrison and his father was my father’s personal body-guard for years” he added, his grin strengthening when the demon’s own frown lessened.

“I see” the God-King muttered; “well, come then, back to the place of summoning... Helblindi has been told to keep watch so that your _Fury_ need not pluck out his other eye for stress that his newly saved home may be lost to the carnage of our revels” the azure mage stated, his smirk returning.

“I am _very_ eager to collect my spoils...”

~*~*~*~

Sneaking away from the gathering (with his tall, brooding chaperone) had been relatively easy (despite him maybe having a glass or two more than what he should have) and, right now, the prospect of being completely and utterly alone with an other-worldly being in a chamber that was _literally_ a vault, didn’t even register with Tony’s common sense.

Or his hind-brain’s basic job of self-preservation...

“Right... candies... candies... ah, there they are” the human said, his tone friendly and warm whilst he fished up and presented the bucket of various treats for his guest’s inspection; “you guys can’t get these back home, huh? Well, don’t you worry yourself, I’ll get Nick and the boys to round up as many as they can before you guys go home tomorrow... ugh, what’s so funny?”

Blinking, the door slamming shut ominously, the shorter of the pair baulked when globes of light shimmered to life above them and, instead of the rune-crowded rings he’d spent so long accurately etching out, a large bed (accompanied by a smaller table supporting a tray of various bottles) now stood.

_Huh..._

“Whereas it _is_ true that I am particularly fond of sugary-treats since, of course, the canes from which the stuff is derived cannot grow in the harsh climes of mine Realm” Loki began, his body prowling languidly to the emerald-clothed finery and sitting upon it with a sigh. 

“ _We_ did not make a _trade_ for those now, did we? No, merely something _sweet_...”

Feeling his jaw hang-open, his doe-eyes snapping from the bucket, to the doors (sealed, _glowing_ ) and back to the grinning fiend, Tony swallowed thickly; “heh... so the whole _be specific_ thing great-granny ranted about was pretty important during the ceremony, wasn’t it?” he breathed.

“Hm? You find me unappealing?”

“What?! You kidding?” the younger laughed, his hands ceremoniously dropping the bucket whilst he began a slow, saunter like walk toward the speaker; “I’m just surprised, is all... I mean, look at you, you could have anyone, hell, _anything_ you want” he argued. “I’m a simple merchant who, by some quirk of fate, managed to drag you here when you probably had your own things going on” he furthered, his form moving to rest close (but not too close) to the horned-creature. “That, and you did poke fun at me and my mouth earlier...”

“Tch, then perhaps it is time it were used for something more useful than prattle” Loki chuckled, his hands reaching out to snatch the yipping male’s shoulders to pull him closer before rolling atop him whilst the mortal wriggled (deliciously) against the silken sheets.

“A-and the candies?”

“Why should I settle for such trifles?” the older murmured, his face inching closer; “when your blood is sweeter still?”

~*~*~*~ **SMUT AHOY** ~*~*~*~

Tony couldn’t recall removing his clothes between freezing kisses and touches which set his skin on fire _but_ as claws raked down his sides and fangs nibbled the lobe of his right ear, the human (former merchant) turned alchemist (or so Loki had decidedly; apparently this wasn’t going to be a one-time deal) found he couldn’t complain.

“A-ah... _ah_... hey... you’re n-not... a... vampire... right?” he chuckled after a particularly sharp nip to the delicate skin just under his jaw-line; “heh... and... if you’re... going to be... _ah!_ M-my teacher... isn’t this... a little... you know... _kinky_?”

“Tch, you are probably the only mortal who could look past the hue of mine skin, the horns of my head and taloned fingers to find an _inappropriate_ relation between us to be something so _banal_ ” he chuckled before delivering another short, sharp bite, this time to the mortal’s bobbing adamsapple. “You’re quite the rare, little treasure, aren’t you?”

“A better prize... than the... the whole-world... even” the olive-skinned male managed to stutter, his eyes rolling back when the sinfully cool body (his bed-mate must have been using a spell or something because he _knew_ that the other _should_ be giving him hypothermia right about now) pressed against his passion-hot flesh.

“I shall have to break you of this arrogance...”

“Ha! Many have... _ah!_ T-tried!” he countered (not so) smoothly, his own hands busily mapping out the swirls to paler, tougher skin which danced and sang across the other’s back in a design similar to frost painted upon windows in the winter. “Umm... Gods that feels...good...”

“You have been taken by a man before?”

“Mm... once or twice” the shorter male sighed out, his hips wriggling against the butter-soft materials which made up the King’s loincloth. “Never like this though” he added when the azure demon reared up to regard him, his face a touch displeased; “what can I say? I’m a pleasure seeker... and before Thanos showed up the world was getting bigger everyday so, you know, new experiences, new people? Who am I to say no, hm? We have these awesome contraceptives now which block diseases and even scary things like unplanned _children_ ” he chuckled, his laughter dying when the other narrowed his eyes.

“You’ll not take any other to bed, man, woman or otherwise whilst I have need of you, do you understand?”

“Um... sure?”

“ _Anthony..._ ”

“W-what? Hey, look, this is great, better than great, even” the younger said, an edge of wariness spiking his tone when the much taller (and much _stronger_ ) being pressed him more firmly into the plush bedding; “but we’ve only known each other for what? Fourteen hours or so?” he asked. “And... it’s not as though I want to say no...”

“Your kind are no longer monogamous? Is that what you’re saying?”

“Well... yeah, I mean, most people still are but, ah, making a commitment to someone and forsaking all others is a thing you do, you know, _much_ later on and with someone who you’re in love with” he tried to reason, his voice all the shakier when a clawed hand cupped the side of his face.

“Ah, I see” Loki murmured, something Tony couldn’t quite name flashing across those sapphire features; “then I know what I must do” he stated, a confidence begotten of his power and status causing the human to swallow back his awe.

“O-oh?”

“Yes... I need to fuck you so soundly that the thought of sharing another’s bed would replace that excitement you so enjoy with boredom” he said, a slight shrug of his shoulders causing the brunette to blink before, with a gasp, his lips were consumed in a way which sent his mind reeling.

Hell, at the rate things were going, the demon would easily hold his interest; every kiss was like breathing for the first time, every touch, the shifting of the longer body over his, it just felt so right, so damned _good_...

“Hey... what’s the rush?” he managed to breathed, his back arching when a clever mouth found and manipulated the (relatively untouched) lobe of his left ear. 

“Would you like me to stop?”

“Eh?! No! Hell, no... it’s just...” the younger protested when a swift, deft hand went to rub at his trapped erection which was becoming painfully constrained between them. “You just seem a little... _ahh_...”

“Can I help it that I’m enjoying you so much?” the Chaos mage purred, his breath purposefully cooling the lobe he’d just been nibbling. “Surely being spread out beneath me and screaming as I fuck you is where you belong, right?” he added, the sexy lit of his voice deepening as he moved to grind against the shorter man, his hips nestling comfortably between eagerly parted legs.

“O-oh... I love it when you... you talk like that...” the merchant hissed when that sinfully talented mouth started to re-work on the tanned column of his neck, the feeling of sharp teeth and soft, supple lips interchanging whilst strong fingers worked to remove his loincloth. 

“Umm... _my_ hero... you... _ah_... should be amply rewarded now... shouldn’t you? I... _whoa_!”

Huffing into the mattress, the covers now banished to the floor, the last Stark found himself pinned on his stomach with a strong, close to painful bite blossoming at the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“ _Loki_!”

“So you enjoy it _rough_ , do you?”

“O-oh, ah, I can’t say... that I’m complaining...” he tried to say whilst his now very naked body writhed beneath a still irritatingly in control demon-God.

“I believe that I can accommodate you there” the older growled, his mouth uttering alien words which seemingly fetched up a bottle of lube to his hand; “it has been many centuries since I last bedded a mortal _but_ I am certain that I won’t leave too many deep, _lasting_ scars” he informed darkly, his smirk a razor-sharp line. 

Shuddering at the possessive tone filling his ears, the idea of someone, let alone someone like Loki (who could have any of the revellers still partying outside), found him so desirable that he’d become jealous of his past trysts was adding fuel to the already raging fire powering through his blood and pooling in his loins.

“A-ah... that’s... ah... good to... ugh... know!” the other panted, the rough insertion of a claw-retracted, slick finger rolling his eyes all the way back whilst a groan fled his lips as he bucked at the feeling of being so suddenly filled; the silky, cooling lube (a mint flavoured one from the smell of it) his lover was using made him quiver. 

“Umm? Like that, do you?” he murmured, his index finger joining in the effort to stretch the hot, tight passage he was so desperate to enjoy. “Perhaps I’ll not entrust you to keep to yourself... No, maybe t’would be better to take you home with me, yes, you’d make a fine adornment for my throne-room, your body naked, _open_ and on display for whenever I want you...” he continued, his free hand snatching up and securing the brunette’s wrists above his head as a third finger continued the exploration, their tips pressing insistently against the newly discovered prostate. 

“Ahh... ahh... ahhh... Loki... You... _Nghh!!_ ”

“Then...” he added, his fingers crooking at the tips, their calloused tips probing and messaging the sweet spot that had his prisoner yowling into the mattress. “...if you’re _well-behaved_ , I may allow you to roam the borders of my palace, collared, of course...”

“Oh, _of course-e-e_... ahh... please... please _stop_ teasing me...” the younger close to whimpered, his hips bucking uselessly into the mattress whilst the ancient creature continued to lather slick, minted lube inside of him.

“Stop teasing me, what?”

Snarling, his teeth trying to gnash at the bedding, Tony screwed his eyes shut and tried to focus on something, _anything_ other than the spikes of pleasure lancing through his brain and turning his joints to jelly; he needed to focus, to take some control back... He needed to...

“ **Argh!** ” 

“I’m waiting, Anthony-min and, from where I’m lying, I think that I can hold out for far longer than you can... your willingness, although a bonus for me, is ultimately your undoing... or, at least it will be until I _ruin_ you completely... Now” he purred out, the slow, deep thrusting of his fingers developing into a steady, persistent rhythm. 

“Is there something you want to say to me?”

“Loki...”

“Hmm?”

“ _Please_ stop teasing me...” the alchemist in training keened, his mind barely able to remember why he’d even _considered_ not just handing himself over to the God and banishing anyone else from his bed whilst the swift removal of talented fingers left him open and desperate. “Can’t you just...”

Allowing his teeth to slam back into the marks they’d made earlier, Loki aligned himself with familiar ease before thrusting forward; the sounds of synchronised moans filled the chamber as the older man slid in to the hilt, his hips slamming home with a satisfied groan.

By the Norns... _his_ mortal was deliciously tight and the other’s naturally sweltering temperature caused him to sigh out in ecstasy. He could stay here, his member completely submerged and encased by hot, quivering walls forever...

“Ahh... move... Loki... I... I _need_...”

Removing his teeth, sharp crimson eyes momentarily admiring the purpling surrounding the indents he’d left there, the Jotnar levered himself up on his free arm, his right hand still securing the wrists of his captive as he began to thrust with deep, purposeful motions, his smirk deepening when the younger howled in time. It seemed as though thoroughly mapping where the other’s prostate was had been a worthwhile exercise, especially when the human beneath him writhed and whimpered so beautifully under his ministrations.

“Mmm... Anthony... you _must_ try to relax a little” he breathed huskily, his hips snapping against the other’s rump in an attempt to press deeper into the all but scalding channel. “ _Norns_... you are _perfect_...” he murmured into the neck he’d been so thoroughly abusing earlier, his grip on the other’s wrists releasing before, to the slightly shorter male's chagrin, both of his hands were captured and laced into clawed ones, securing them tightly.

“Ooh... God... Loki... harder... _harder_...” Tony found himself crying, his hips trying to rise and meet the slow, maddening pace that his partner was setting. “ _Faster_... ugghhh!” 

Growling at the request, the mage bore down onto his lover, his thrusts doubling in tempo and force as he felt himself hitting his  
limit.

“Do you think you can _cum_ if I leave you untouched?” he breathed raggedly, their interlocked fingers squeezing and straining. “Beg me... and I’ll make you cum... so _sweetly_...” he promised, the sound of sweat slicked flesh slapping together almost as loud as their moans.

“ _Please... please... Loki... you have to..._ ” Tony whined, his trapped erection finding very little friction against the mattress since the taller man was effectively pinning him in place. “ _Loki_...”

“...You... ever going to allow... someone else to... to fuck you like this?”

“ _N-no_...”

“Do you want to cum?”

“ _Yes_!”

Snarling possessively, the God-King wrenched his right hand (albeit reluctantly) away to shove it under Tony’s firm, lightly muscled stomach until he found the straining member and began to tug in time with the hard, deep thrusting of his hips, his eyes rolling when the younger man clenched and cried out. Then, with a few harder, faster strokes, his still lube slicked fingers helping to generate the traction needed, the brunette came with a scream, his lips mouthing the demon’s name.

Howling his pleasure, Loki only needed two or three more thrusts before slamming home, his balls clenching as he exploded inside of his lover, his whole body jerking with the force of his orgasm before he collapsed, boneless, atop the bronze-skinned man, his hips rutting in spasms as he filled the other to the brim.

At this rate, allowing Anthony to rejoin his people was becoming less likely... and the idea of keeping him as a harem-slave in his private chambers all the more appealing...


End file.
